


All We Have Is All We Need

by TrashcanKitty



Category: Winx Club
Genre: AU, Also some fluff, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3 Story, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-War, Some War Trauma, Trauma things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: The war has been over for a while now, but the trial of the Ancestral Witches has been going on.Faragonda distanced herself from it after she gave her own testimony, not wanting to see the monsters who killed so many innocent people and who tormented one of her partners from the time he could walk.So when she awakes during Yule break to find herself alone in their bedroom, she finds herself worried, and for good reason. Today starts the sentencing hearing... And he's gone alone.Griffin couldn't talk sense into him, but maybe Faragonda can...
Relationships: Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club), Faragonda/Valtor|Baltor (Winx Club), Griffin/Faragonda/Valtor|Baltor (Winx Club), Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	All We Have Is All We Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electra-jolts-magnetism on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=electra-jolts-magnetism+on+tumblr).



> So the title is from a song lyric.
> 
> Slow Down by Icon for Hire.
> 
> (This was done as a birthday gift for a friend on tumblr and I felt proud of myself.)

**All We Have Is All We Need**

Faragonda groaned as she rose up, frowning when she noticed both her partners gone already. Something had to be up…

Sure, Griffin was usually up and in the kitchen working on breakfast by now, but Valtor? Unless he had a pressing deadline with the museum, he was usually stilled curled into bed with her.

Taking a deep breath, she noticed the familiar smells of breakfast being made. As sweet as it smelled, probably pancakes or crepes. (Maybe even cinnamon rolls.)

Faragonda rolled out of bed, allowing her magic to not only make the bed up (Griffin hated mess), but to get herself dressed and her brunette hair braided back. (She normally hated using magic to get ready, but it’d become habit during the war…)

Walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, she paused, taking a look at the witch. Griffin had her hair in a messy bun, her glasses hiding her piercing gaze as she worked at the stove. A burgundy sweater and jeans for her look today. (Her features were sharper today, tension obvious in the way she was biting at her cheek and pursing her lips.)

Faragonda moved to wrap herself around Griffin from behind, standing on her tiptoes to lay her head on the witch’s shoulder. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Good morning.” Griffin acted as if she didn’t hear her request, continuing on with breakfast. “Take your pick of coffee or tea this morning… I’m a little behind…” Her voice had that edge in it again.

Faragonda _hated_ that tone, the one where Griffin was acting as if it was all fine but things were really just about to explode under the surface. _Hated_ it.

“Griffin, what happened this morning?” Damn her and her tendency to sleep in. She should have woken up with the other two. “Does it have to do with why our wizard is already gone?”

Griffin extricated herself from Faragonda’s hold, her hands letting go of the whisk to let the mix settle. “Today’s sentencing…” She whispered, her voice threatening to break. “And he went. I tried to talk him out of it, tried to tell him it’d do no good… But he insisted he had to be there…”

Faragonda swore, leaning against the counters. Of course. _They_ were still fucking their lives over from jail. Of _fucking_ course they were.

And Valtor was caught in the middle… Torn between being the ‘dutiful’ son they’d raised and a soldier for the Company.

Son of a-

“Why didn’t you wake me? He couldn’t argue with us both.”

“You know how he gets about them. About all of it.”

“He’s _not_ guilty of their crimes! He doesn’t have to bear _their_ sins.” Faragonda argued, her anger rising.

Those three… Those three made Faragonda _wish_ she had been a witch. The curses she could have slung. The hexes.

Arms wrapped tightly around her, Griffin’s lips pressing to her temple. “He left them to get out of their control… Why does he still-”

“They’re the only family he knows, Fara, and whether any of us understand or not, a part of him will always care about them and their approval. That sort of… Trauma… Just doesn’t go away.”

She felt her eyes tear up, her arms moving to hold tightly to Griffin. “Doesn’t make it right. Or fair.”

Griffin gave one of those mirthless laughs, her fingers tapping lightly on Faragonda’s back, right where her wings would emerge. The fairy felt herself give a soft groan, leaning more into the witch. “Life isn’t always fair, Faragonda… You and I both know that lesson far too well.”

She’d withdrawn from Faragonda after her statement, going back to the food. “Anyway…” She paused, seeming to try to find something, anything, to distract herself and the fairy. “What… Are you planning to do today? Because if you want, we could head into Magix and get what we need for our Yule feast…”

Faragonda frowned, crossing her arms. “We’re still celebrating?” Griffin shrugged, turning the stove top off and letting the pancakes and crepes cool off.

“Why wouldn’t we? Just because things are a little different this year doesn’t mean we shouldn’t celebrate.”

A little different? Zarathustra, Ediltrude, and Griselda were most likely the only ones coming.

Saladin was in Callisto with his sister and nephew. Hagen was most likely at the Council for _their_ hearing. Oritel and Marion were… They weren’t there anymore. And Valtor…

“Griffin… Are you sure this is a good idea?”

The witch paused, looking to her grocery list. “No. I’m not…” She moved to take Faragonda’s hand in hers. “But I have to do something… And… It won’t be the same as it used to be, but we can still…” She shrugged, shaking her head. “We could make it our own… Come up with new traditions… Just… Something to remind us that we’re alive.”

Faragonda couldn’t help but laugh, pulling her in for a hug. “Since when did you become Ms. Positivity? I thought that was my job?”

Griffin made a face and gave disgusted groan. “I think your personality is contagious… I may need to get checked out at the doctor’s later.” She draped a hand over her forehead. “Oh Doctor, I do believe I’ve come down with a case of Pixie Fever.” She taunted, making an over-the-top show.

Faragonda giggled, playfully shoving at her. “You’re awful!”

“And yet, you’re still here.”

“Because the apartment’s in _my_ name.”

“And yet I’m the one who does the cooking. And the cleaning.”

“Valtor and I help!”

“You two make it worse!” Griffin pointed out, her face contorting into both fondness and disgust. “Or need I remind you of the Incident last year?”

Faragonda gave a sheepish smile.

Her and Valtor had both tried to help out with the Yule dinner. Griffin had been sick and they wanted to do something nice…

Instead of being rewarded for their good attempt, the fire department had been called and the apartment ended up needing to be fumigated. Since then, Griffin had refused to allow her or Valtor mess with ‘her’ kitchen unsupervised ever again.

“It was one time…”

“The fire department was called Faragonda. We nearly got evicted.”

“It was an honest mistake…”

“Faragonda, there are some things you just _don’t_ mix.” Faragonda pouted at Griffin, giving her best puppy eyes.

“We said we were sorry… And we made it up to you.”

“We. Were. Nearly. Evicted.”

Faragonda sighed. “Everyone’s a critic…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure this a good idea?” Griselda frowned, pulling into the courthouse parking lot. “Surely shopping with Griffin would have been a better use for your time? Our Yule get together is coming up… And while I don’t normally celebrate witch-based holidays, I do feel we need to be celebrating more at the moment.”

Faragonda gave her friend a look. “I need to do this Griselda.”

“If he wanted you here, don’t you think he’d have had you come in with him?” Her friend pointed out. Faragonda sighed.

“Valtor just needs to be reminded that he’s not alone anymore. That Griffin and I are here for him.”

“Then why don’t you respect his need to keep you separated from _them_?” Griselda gave a shaky sigh. “Seeing them go to Omega won’t bring back Domino. All it’s going to do is bring up things we should have left well enough alone.”

Faragonda placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Because he’s not the only black sheep in our relationship. I’ve been in his shoes, Gris… And I think knowing he’s not alone will do him worlds of good.”

Griselda looked up, as if saying a prayer. “Fine… Just… Don’t come crying to me if he burns you.”

The fairy gave a bit of a mischievous smile. “Valtor only burns me when asked.” She gave a wink, hopping out of the car before Griselda could swear at her.

(Okay, so maybe Griffin was rubbing off on her too…)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was easy enough to get into the courthouse and toward the connected Council building. She could hear the Council men droning on and on about ‘justice’ and how the ‘wicked’ were going to pay for their crimes against the Magical Dimension. How an eternity in Omega would keep everyone else protected from their reach.

Hagen was front and center, his barely contained rage seething through his being and charging the air with negative emotion.

They were in their seats, smirking into the crowd as if they had no shame for what they’d done. (They probably didn’t. Shame wasn’t in their vocabulary.)

And Valtor…

He was closer to the back, sitting up straight and his shoulders tensed. Every part of his being was tensed.

_The last time she’d seen him like that, it was after he’d left the Coven and joined the Company. How angry and hurt he’d been at finding out he’d been used and manipulated. Such a contrast from the Valtor she’d come to know who joked and was anything but the graceful wizard he was in battle._

She walked in quietly, sliding into the seat beside him and clasping his hand with hers.

“You shouldn’t be here.” She could hear him whisper/hiss, though she knew his gaze wasn’t on her. (But he wasn’t pulling out of her touch, so maybe this was the right move.)

“You’re here, so I’m here.” She leaned a bit, letting her head lay on his shoulder. “Do you honestly want me to leave?”

A pause.

“Stay if you want… But you may not like what you hear or see.” Ah. That was it. He was worried his own crimes (that he’d been pardoned for) would be brought back up. (Or that he’d have a breakdown.)

_He’d done it once before. She and Valtor had gotten drunk on Dominian vodka and it went into a discussion of family. The moment they realized just how much they had in common… And the moment they realized just how much of a mother hen Griffin was. She’d been so pissed at them…_

Instead of saying anything, Faragonda just raised her head up, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“How about we stop at that ice cream place after we get done here?” She eventually whispered, not wanting to press her luck with him.

A squeeze on her hand had her smiling. _He’d like that. Very much._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Griffin knew what Faragonda had been up to that day, she never mentioned it. Instead she’d went on as if it were a ‘normal’ day for them.

Dinner together and a movie. (Valtor’s favorites. Guilty pleasure/comfort food from the Callistian place in Magix that he loved so much and one of the few movies he’d gotten to enjoy as a kid.)

Which turned into a shower. (Not together, Griffin always complained there was not nearly enough room for any ‘funny’ business, so separate showers.)

Which led to bed. (Valtor’s pick of how he wanted things to go. Exploratory and slow and very much enjoyed.)

(They did love to spoil him on days like this, giving him what he wanted and more, if for no other reason than to see _that_ look in his eyes. The look of worship and reverence. Care. _Love._ )

And the best way to end a day that started so wrong? Curling into one another for the night, safe and secure in each other’s arms, linked in soul and magic as well as in body.

(She always did love listening to his heartbeat, and linking fingers over him with Griffin. Completely together.)


End file.
